Lou and Mia
by Maleeha x
Summary: Lou tells her story while keegan has a son...
1. Chapter 1

**Continued**

So Mia left it and they headed out the bathroom. Ben was sitting on the sofa having a Red Bull when Jay came and said 'Alright Bruv'? He sighs 'No really, I wasn't expecting my long lost sister so soon' 'Swear down you have long lost sister'? he sighs but doesn't say anything ' I need to tell you something mate' Ben looks confused slaps the sofa for him to come join him he sat down sighed ' This not going to be easy but…' he sighed again ' Just say it' ' Mia is my best mate in school we knew each other then I fell in love with her and once she sees me she will hurt me as I left her to be with Abi' Ben was shocked ' You telling me this now'? He sighed. Ben left the house for fresh air.

'So Abi right'? Mia questioned the brunette hair, she smiled smug ' Who's asking'? ' I am er your mate's sister' She rolled her eyes walked of before saying ' Follow me'

' Oh wait' Louise ran up to her panting ' Look, Mia, I want to tell you what happened to me why I got that scar' ' Later first you push me away then now you want to talk nuh uh' she walks off with Abi leaving Louise sighing walking back.

Keegan was sitting on the sofa having a sandwich when his mum came in sighed ' Keegan the.. you know is here' Keegan looked at her ' What know who?' she sighed ' Come' He frowned followed her and thee she was looking beautiful with makeup and a shiny red dress and lovely wavy hair and a 6 months bump she smiled with her lipstick ' Hey Keegan' he sighs ' Lexi what you doing here'? ' Er your baby wants to know he has a dad' he puts his hand to his face then behind her was a small boy around 5 he goofed smile at him ' Daddy' he said in this sugar voice, he took one look at him then ran upstairs.

 _Lexi wasn't just a normal girl, she was a flirt likes getting her way a lot when she met this guy John they were in love when he raped her that's when she finished with him, then it was Duncan next but he didn't want a child so she booted him out then last was Keegan and she really loved him so much, they loved another, one night which was anniversary of her dads death she was making out with Keegan, he wanted her so bad as well, he loved her as well. ' Isn't it your dads anniversary'? he questioned, she sighed ' Forget it he was an asshole that rapes women leave it' he smirked then carried on kissing her then soon to the TV room they went in her room took her clothes off leaving her bra and knickers she got in bed and he took his clothes off, He fell on top of her, her giggling away kissing passionately when she mumbled ' Shall I take my knickers off'? he chuckled ' Yeah' so he took it off and her bra ' Your so beautiful' he kissed her neck trails._

' Ms Taylor this is your grandson Toby' she smiled ' He's a cutie come in' ' Oh no my..um I have a mate I need to get at' ' Alright tomorrow'? ' Er well I'm going on holiday', she sighed ' Well take care' she slammed the door on their face.

Louise was now on her sofa drinking tea watching TV when the door opened it was Mia! She sighed went to get it she was kind of happy to see her ' No one is in, Sharon at the hospital as Phil had a fall and Denny is with William you do know these names'? she laughed ' Yeah obviously Sharon is your stepmom, Phil is our dad, Dennis is your stepbrother and William is Honeys boy' she smiled they sat down, Louise started ' So there were these 2 bullies bullied me and my friend, it got so out of hand, Prom night she pushed me into candles then it caught fire it was so scary I had scars as they pushed me into the candles' Mia sighed ' How awful' Louise looked at her, she couldn't tell if it was _copycat_ or _I pity you_.

Mia smiled 'Louise you ok'? Louise sighed ' Look, Mia, I need to go' Mia was confused ' Where'? she breathed in and out and showed her phone to her ' Oh my word lets go' ' No I need to' she sobbed ran out the house.

'Lou, what's up'? she kept running crying, Ben saw Mia ' What's up'? ' our dad is dead' he couldn't believe it.

 **So sorry for boring chapter**


	2. Continued

**Continued**

So Mia left it and they headed out the bathroom. Ben was sitting on the sofa having a Red Bull when Jay came and said 'Alright Bruv'? He sighs 'No really, I wasn't expecting my long lost sister so soon' 'Swear down you have long lost sister'? he sighs but doesn't say anything ' I need to tell you something mate' Ben looks confused slaps the sofa for him to come join him he sat down sighed ' This not going to be easy but…' he sighed again ' Just say it' ' Mia is my best mate in school we knew each other then I fell in love with her and once she sees me she will hurt me as I left her to be with Abi' Ben was shocked ' You telling me this now'? He sighed. Ben left the house for fresh air.

'So Abi right'? Mia questioned the brunette hair, she smiled smug ' Who's asking'? ' I am er your mate's sister' She rolled her eyes walked of before saying ' Follow me'

' Oh wait' Louise ran up to her panting ' Look, Mia, I want to tell you what happened to me why I got that scar' ' Later first you push me away then now you want to talk nuh uh' she walks off with Abi leaving Louise sighing walking back.

Keegan was sitting on the sofa having a sandwich when his mum came in sighed ' Keegan the.. you know is here' Keegan looked at her ' What know who?' she sighed ' Come' He frowned followed her and thee she was looking beautiful with makeup and a shiny red dress and lovely wavy hair and a 6 months bump she smiled with her lipstick ' Hey Keegan' he sighs ' Lexi what you doing here'? ' Er your baby wants to know he has a dad' he puts his hand to his face then behind her was a small boy around 5 he goofed smile at him ' Daddy' he said in this sugar voice, he took one look at him then ran upstairs.

 _Lexi wasn't just a normal girl, she was a flirt likes getting her way a lot when she met this guy John they were in love when he raped her that's when she finished with him, then it was Duncan next but he didn't want a child so she booted him out then last was Keegan and she really loved him so much, they loved another, one night which was anniversary of her dads death she was making out with Keegan, he wanted her so bad as well, he loved her as well. ' Isn't it your dads anniversary'? he questioned, she sighed ' Forget it he was an asshole that rapes women leave it' he smirked then carried on kissing her then soon to the TV room they went in her room took her clothes off leaving her bra and knickers she got in bed and he took his clothes off, He fell on top of her, her giggling away kissing passionately when she mumbled ' Shall I take my knickers off'? he chuckled ' Yeah' so he took it off and her bra ' Your so beautiful' he kissed her neck trails._

' Ms Taylor this is your grandson Toby' she smiled ' He's a cutie come in' ' Oh no my..um I have a mate I need to get at' ' Alright tomorrow'? ' Er well I'm going on holiday', she sighed ' Well take care' she slammed the door on their face.

Louise was now on her sofa drinking tea watching TV when the door opened it was Mia! She sighed went to get it she was kind of happy to see her ' No one is in, Sharon at the hospital as Phil had a fall and Denny is with William you do know these names'? she laughed ' Yeah obviously Sharon is your stepmom, Phil is our dad, Dennis is your stepbrother and William is Honeys boy' she smiled they sat down, Louise started ' So there were these 2 bullies bullied me and my friend, it got so out of hand, Prom night she pushed me into candles then it caught fire it was so scary I had scars as they pushed me into the candles' Mia sighed ' How awful' Louise looked at her, she couldn't tell if it was _copycat_ or _I pity you_.

Mia smiled 'Louise you ok'? Louise sighed ' Look, Mia, I need to go' Mia was confused ' Where'? she breathed in and out and showed her phone to her ' Oh my word lets go' ' No I need to' she sobbed ran out the house.

'Lou, what's up'? she kept running crying, Ben saw Mia ' What's up'? ' our dad is dead' he couldn't believe it.

 **So sorry for boring chapter**


End file.
